


Drabble: That all you got?

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Dead By Daylight Drabbles [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: A drabble to fill the sentence prompt of "Is that the best you've got?" Featuring Amanda!OrIn which Amanda is immediately enamored by you when you enter the realm and only more so when she finds out your skill sets are made to counter her own. You must be made for her, right?
Relationships: Amanda Young/Reader, Amanda Young/You
Series: Dead By Daylight Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Drabble: That all you got?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for NSFW content but if you wanna request and all that jazz come peek at my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Precious little thing you were, Amanda had thought when you’d entered the roster. 

A sweet little meal, begging to just get a blade tucked under your pretty little chin.

You’d make a cute play toy, she had thought.

Or so she had thought.

Then you’d been in a match with her. Your survival instincts were strong, and your need to help the others stronger. You offered to move in a pack, so that way if you all separated, you would know why and who and where. She’d overheard you muttering it, strategizing when you all found each other- very clever.

And oh, then, then you’d evaded her traps.

A new skillset she’d yet to see, watching as you grinned and leaned up and slammed your forehead into hers. You looked almost feral, the knock hitting square on her head and knocking her back off you with a groan and a bit of a daze.

She’d been so stunned the first time, watching you dart off with a victorious yelp as if this was all a big game to you.

A smirk had found its way to her lips that day. A cute little play toy, indeed. One with bite.

The next few times, you hadn’t crossed her path again. Boring, she’d thought with a huff at the survivor who merely sobbed as she put the trap on their head with skilled fingers. No bite, just...took it.

And then the Entity gifted you back to her. Truly, were you not **her** gift? Your skill set was made just to throw her off her toes. No other survivor could evade her traps, surely it was just her that you were made for?

Possessive thoughts swirl her mind as she hunts you down. Amanda’s breath is quickening, the thrill of the hunt as she lunges forward and pulls you off your generator. She could almost scream with sadistic glee at the brief startled look you pull, but then you squirm under her, bucking upwards and she braces this time for it.

The slam comes up and she _laughs_ as she’s thrown off you, dazed as she pushes herself to stand. Amanda goes to swipe blindly, hearing you huff and letting her know she MUST have been close.

“ ** _Is that the best you’ve got?_** ” You snarl at her, almost with glee as her focus comes back. You’re trotting away, enticing her to follow, taunting her-

Oh, no, no, you are not getting away this time. You'll be her pretty little pet.

Hers.


End file.
